Arcee and Jack 9
by Prander
Summary: Arcee and Jack talk things over about Optimus and June while on a scout. It has a strange effect on them both. Graphic sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

"So how does it look?" Jack asked as he reclined back on his rock.

"Still a desert." Arcee smirked as she panned around the horizon, her Mag-optic held up to her gleaming blue eyes. She focused them and panned down, peering into far off valleys and craters, checking shadows from her high up vantage point.

"The thing about Con's is, when you expect them to sneak, they come blasting head on. When you expect them to come head on, they sneak." She sighed. She wasn't as exasperated as she sounded. She was glad she was home and enjoyed her time scouting with Jack.

"You can handle it either way." He smiled through his sunglasses, finishing a sandwich. He was in the shade here but Arcee was out in the sun and she was shining. He loved admiring her lines.

"I have a handle on a lot of things." Arcee looked over at him and gave him a knowing smirk. Taking one last look, she lowered the optics and turning her back on Jack, she found some excuse to bend completely over at the waist to fuss with the equipment at her feet.

Jack grinned, adjusting his glasses.

"You do that so well."

"You know you like it." She answered simply without looking back.

"I never said I didn't. But it's been awhile since I had a handle on anything."

Arcee straightened up, hefting the small compact gear case she carried and turned around.

"Don't start that. I'm back now." She came walking over in to the shade.

"I just don't see why I couldn't go. I was sixteen the first time."

Arcee squatted down on her haunches, piling up their gear and running her hands back over her head.

"First time was different." She moved over to sit down on one hip at the base of Jack's rock, turning and resting her chin on her hand as she reclined against it. He was about four feet off the ground at face level with her, sitting in a natural hollow of rock like some kind of throne.. The cliff overhead jutted out to the point they had some nice shade, now that it was early afternoon. Arcee stared at him with her beautiful eyes and reached out to idly stroke his leg with her free hand.

"Cybertron is different now. They Con's know we've been back there. They're keeping an eye on it." she murmured as she studied his boot.

Jack looked over at her, his feet dangling, leaning back on his hands and chewing.

"Things been getting busy again lately and when that happens we get shut out a little."

Arcee knew he was referring to the human factor of their alliance.

"It's not my call, honey." she looked up. "If you feel that strongly about it we could take it up with Optimus." Personally she was glad Jack had not come with her and Bumblebee to Cybertron. What was left of Cybertron was incredibly dangerous at the best of times and she had nearly been destroyed the last time trying to protect him. Still, she understood his curiosity and about being a little older now. He wanted to get involved more.

It warmed her in so many ways knowing that Jack was determined to be her true partner in all things and wanted to fight alongside her. And she herself felt the same way, letting him know that if he _did _want to take it up with Prime, he wouldn't do so alone. She would support him.

Tilting her head and running a finger down the front of his jeans like she always did, Arcee smiled and looked up at him. He was smiling back at her, watching her tease him with her long delicate fingers.

"Well, well. You really did miss me." Arcee purred, sitting up and scooting a little closer to him.

"I would have showed you that first night but..."

"Oh yeah. That." Arcee smirked a tiny bit. Her first night back Jack had brought her up to speed that the night before she returned, Optimus and June had come back from their own mission. Abruptly. And June's appearance had been very...unexpected.

Since then Arcee had been surprisingly nonchalant about the whole thing although Jack seemed to grow more agitated as the week went on. Then he had a serious one to one with his mom just two nights ago, filling Arcee in on the details as they traveled out here.

She considered things for a moment while brushing her fingers across his waist.

"If you're still wondering about that...well, a few years ago I would have been fired up over anything I saw as a compromise to Autobot interests. Now? Who am I to play the hypocrite?"

"Yeah. I know. It's just awkward as hell."

"Let's play hypocrite now." She winked.

Straightening up onto her knees, Arcee popped off her armored chest plate, letting her breasts swing free.

Jack sighed deeply, taking off his shades and unbuckling his belt.

Arcee's lovely secret was that she had manufactured pressure sensitive breasts, pussy and asshole from hyper-sensitive sensor fabric, with bio-friendly bodily fluids that acted like a super-charged energy drink to Jack. Without the side effects. Plus, Arcee had been refining personal sex drive protocols and software for months now and had, in every sense of the word, become a very sexual being. Jack had taken her into his confidence about his suspicions concerning his mother, hoping for some insight because Arcee had a foot in both worlds human and Transformer when it came to sex.

It was understandable Arcee's quick conclusions, but frustrating and somehow...unsatisfying.

"You still don't really have much to say about it as a whole, though." Jack noted, scooting up as Arcee came walking around on her knees to be in front of him. She handed him a small towel and braced her hands on each side of his knees as Jack took it and gently started to wipe down her breasts.

"What do you want me to say?" Arcee frowned, a little perplexed.

"Well...I don't want to _tell _you what to say. Just tell me what ya think." Jack was running the towel over her arms and shoulders now. She gleamed. Arcee's personal static field kept her immaculate anyway.

She shrugged.

"I just don't think it's a very big deal." Arcee added as Jack gently started to massage her tits. They were matched perfectly with her size, but in Jack's hands they were over-large. Yet firm. Leaving one hand on her breast, he kept toweling her down, making her skin tingle as he dipped his hand down over her flat mid section.

"I mean after all, look at us. Just about sums it up." She smiled, leaning forward to give him a kiss. Jack raised his head and easily kissed her back just as passionately but he still seemed a little reluctant. When they broke contact he looked thoughtful as he went back to toweling her down.

"Well that was going to be my point. Partly. Do you think there's more to it? Was mom covering up?" he looked back up at her.

"Sounds like she should have." Arcee winked again.

"Come _on_, babe."

"June's her own woman, Jack."

"Yeah but...to do that with Optimus? Masturbate? In front of him?"

"Well, Prime's do have a magnetic attraction." Arcee teased, polarizing the palm of her hand and yanking Jack's zipper down without touching it by swiping her hand through the air.

He held his hands up, looking down at himself and then shook his head.

"That was a terrible pun."

"But effective at getting those pants open." Arcee replied, getting her fingers going and tugging his jeans further open. He let her, setting the towel aside and going back to rubbing her breasts.

"I love it when you feel me up like this." she sighed.

"Does it bother you Optimus and my mom might have something going on?" he pressed.

"I think it bothers _you_. June and I have reached an understanding over the years and I trust her. And sure, I'm over-protective of Optimus. In some ways more so than anyone else. Even you."

She raised his chin with one sleek finger.

"Because he's _Optimus Prime_. And that kind of answers your question, don't you think?" she let her hand drop.

"Meaning since it's Optimus Prime we're talking about here, anything sexual would just be that much more..."

"Improbable." she finished.

"Yeah. That's the word I'm looking for."

Arcee pulled down the front of Jack's boxer's as he stopped touching her and leaned back on his hands.

"Ah ha." she said, one eyebrow arching. "Lookin' good, babe."

She leaned forward and nestled her breasts into his lap, snuggling his hard cock between them. He reached over and idly played with one of her nipples and pressing her breasts together with both hands as she knelt over his lap, she gently started to stroke him with her tits.

"Got your panties off?" He asked her.

"Uh huh." She replied, looking down and concentrating on what she was doing to his lap. It was Jack's code for asking her if she had 'bio-formed' her pussy between her legs yet. Which she had. She could feel her wetness growing already at the casual way her and Jack had slipped into sex play.

"Yes, that's out great leader." Arcee murmured as she moved her breasts up and down Jack's cock.

"There are some things Prime just don't do" she went on, looking up.

Jack ran a hand back over her armored helmet, resting it finally on her shoulder.

"Prime ever surprise you?" Jack's voice had a small catch to it.

"All the time. But I'm betting June was the one who surprised _him_."

"Yeah, she sure surprised everyone."

"Probably herself to."

"What do you mean?"

"June's a lot like Optimus you know? Straight laced. No nonsense. Worrying about everyone elses worries." For a moment she stopped as if she was thinking over her own words.

"I never thought of it that way." Jack replied and breaking her daydream, Arcee smiled and started back up her breast stroke.

"I don't blame her, you know. To finally get some down time. She couldn't have been safer either."

"Yeah. I guess."

Jack tapped her shoulder lovingly and Arcee straightened up more. Taking her hands away and bracing herself again, she let Jack run his hard cock across her breasts, flicking her nipples with it and teasing and exciting her in turn. Then he lifted on hard long nipple to his mouth and suckled it.

Arcee groaned a little, cupping the back of his head.

"Did she...surprise you?" she asked, looking down at him as he nursed.

Jack broke away.

"What do you mean?" He asked, flattening his palms out over Arcee's nipples and gently rolling them around in a circle.

"Did you think June looked hot?"

"Arcee...it's a helluva thing to even be _talking_ about my mom right now, much less about how she has great legs."

"So you _did _notice." Arcee giggled.

"Ick ick ick! Stop that!" He laughed, switching tactics and squeezing her breasts sharply. She giggled, pulling away from him a little but he held on. Arcee sighed and changed direction, arching her back and pushing them into his hands.

"Kiss me." she purred and they came together softly, Arcee running her warm wet tongue across Jack's lips before she slid it into his mouth. The kissed deeply like that for a long moment and a sparkling little line of her juices dripped from between Arcee's legs to the ground. She had no idea just how much she had missed this.

"Mmmm _fuck_." she sighed as they broke away. Jack was flushed, swallowing hard. He was gripping her breasts more strongly now and he was breathing heavier.

"I wonder if deep down Optimus liked it."

"Arcee."

"Oh come on, Jack. Is it so bad to be curious? June's a very sexy woman."

"Are you trying to make me limp for the next ten years?"

Arcee burst out laughing, throwing her head back. She ran her fingers back through Jack's hair as she looked back into his eyes, dropping her breasts back down on his hard cock. He let go of her and sat back on his hands again.

"Fat chance." she said.

"Did she look better than me?" she purred, running her nipples back and forth across his erection. As she did so she reached a hand down between her own legs, a move not missed by Jack and he felt his heart pounding harder in his chest.

Her first attempts at touching herself had been a bitter disappointment, but Jack had been determined she learn. It was all just trial and error as Arcee found the rhythms of her own body. Lately, her diligence had paid off. The results was that lately their sex play had been one of Arcee pleasuring him while she pleasured herself.

Jack didn't mind. What was there to complain about?

"Nothing compares to you." he answered truthfully.

"Must have been a shock to see fishnets though, hmm? Pretty ironic." She teased him, running a tongue across his lightly sweating brow, nestling his cock between her tits again. She tugged at his t-shirt with her free hand and together they pulled it right up over his head.

He didn't answer her.

Arcee set her forehead against his gently. She loved being this close to him and admiring every line and curve of his face. It was etched into her memory so clearly she would never forget it. How could she? Even seeing him, even hearing his voice, brought her pleasure. Secretly, back at base? When he called in none of the other Autobot's knew how her bio-mech signature spiked. The jolt in her loins and chest when she had to answer him so nonchalant.

Then making an excuse to go back to her room and practice her masturbation protocols.

"You gonna fuck me again when we get home? I'll wear mine for you." She went on, sliding her own finger between the soft exposed folds of her pussy lips. Jack knew was she was doing, watching her slender forearm move between her thighs from where she knelt leaned over it. Precum left tiny trails of wetness across Arcee's breasts. She knew he was heating up fast.

"Don't you think...you better...suck my cock first?" He managed to choke out as Arcee continued to kiss and lick her way down his skin, curling her tongue around one of his nipples.

"Yeah, you like it." she ignored him, drawing it out and torturing him.

"We'll just see who's the sexiest in fishnets, hmm?" Her cool fingers wrapped around his cock and leaning back to stare him directly in the eye, she stroked him fast with two fingers and her thumb, perfectly machine timed motions while her own finger slipping up inside herself.

Her pussy gripped them immediately, locking around the penetration stronger than she did Jack's cock, for this was her larger life-sized pussy. She saved the smaller one for him. As it was, the sensation was intense and for Arcee there was pleasure to be gained even in her fingers, as he entire system was given over to sexual arousal.

She had made Jack understand as best she could that when heightened like this, every single part of her was part of the whole.

Even the cock between her fingers was increasing her lust.

Still, hot as she was getting, her pleasure sensor lighting up with bright pink spikes, she had a strange gleam in her eye and seemed determined to tease him about his mother.

Jack could see it.

Perhaps Arcee felt even more at ease about her own sex life than ever before. The nearest thing she had to a peer, among everyone and everything that was part of team Prime, was June. It surely wasn't Miko who seemed to be on a perpetual rush of inattention.

Perhaps with his mom it was some deeper kind of sisterhood that made Arcee understand her motives better than Jack could.

And her needs.

And he was surprised to see that in some kinky way, it was turning her on. Perhaps she didn't feel so estranged now with her own libido. Another human adult and a Transformer had been intimate. It excited her. Maybe even justified her. Who's to say what his mom and Optimus did? Not for the first time he couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh I feel that." Arcee's eyes widened as she stroked him.

It thrilled her that she was passing this onto him. He felt himself surge with desire as his understanding grew.

"Somebody's ready." Arcee grinned, her body rolling sensuously in time with her own ministrations between her legs.

"Yes." Jack groaned, his waist jerking a little under her fist. Arcee's fingers were warm and tingling, her motions more perfect in jerking him off than he could have done so himself. She felt it through his body as her feedback stimulated him. She knew the sudden changes in him, felt the spasm, the tightening and the abrupt surge of deeper muscles. She had timed it perfectly with herself and how her deep long finger was thrust up into her own pussy, her clit grinding against the palm of her hand.

Unbeknownst to Jack she had two mini orgasms already, light traces of sparkling blue juices spraying out onto the sand between her knees. Just a little though. She was holding back.

Jack could smell her. She was throbbing in her arousal, growing warmer and more energized, making his skin tingle this close to her. He gleaming cobalt blue eyes were riveting and sometimes Jack felt like a mouse being stared at by a hawk. She was looking at him like that now.

"Ready?" She asked again, adding just the right pressure to restrain him, letting it build to it's peek deep inside him.

"Fuck!" He cried out. She played her trump card now, wicked and horny and tempting him, taking his thoughts where _she _wanted them to go.

"You just sit there and think about the sexy_ sluts _in your life who like to wear fishnets." Arcee smiled wickedly and then she neatly dropped her head into his lap and caught his engorged cock with her mouth.

Arcee's reflexes were faster by Jack's by far, so quickly had she made the switch there was practically no loss of stimulus as her lips and tongue formed around him perfectly, adding the killing blow of sudden, persistent suction.

It was all to much and Jack shouted out loud, releasing some of the pent up angst he felt.

She could do this for him and she was glad, feeling him spasm as he came in her mouth. Both hands gripped her armored helmet, pushing up into her pretty face as he had done many times since that first time in the garage.

"Fuck!" he cried, letting go in hard strong spurts _and_ letting her take it. She was happy to. His cum gave her a chemical rush that pushed her over the edge into her own orgasm and she pulled her finger free to let her pussy flex and erupt with it. Spraying her sparkling juice down onto the wet sand between her knees.

Jack heard it. He knew what it meant. He knew how the seams of her body glowed like that. But somehow not seeing it made it even sweeter and he gasped and shuddered with pleasure, knowing she was spurting herself. He was over-sensitive as Arcee drank him down in turn.

From his lap, she closed her eyes with a throaty chuckle, loving every drop of him coursing down her throat.

Jack, his eyes squinted from the intensity, with his hands splayed out across her helmet, strained hard against her mouth, cumming hard.

He wouldn't tell her what he felt. Later, he wouldn't tell himself. Later he would try and forget it. If anything, back at base, deep down he would dare to feel a little justified himself.

Because yes, another human adult and a Transformer had been intimate. Why not? And Jack had felt Prime couldn't have been a better choice.

It just remained to be seen what would come of it.

But here, now, her head in his lap, Arcee had been extra wicked and unbidden, certain thoughts had entered his mind _just _as she made him orgasm.

Of his own blue warrior slut-bot. And how she looked in fishnets. What she would undoubtedly put on once they made it back to base.

And then horribly, exotically, an arousing image of _another _pair of wet, milky white shapely legs in fishnets and heels entered his minds eye.

They weren't Arcee's.

And Jack cried out in pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
